Be careful what you wish for
by Mia Dragneel
Summary: What happens when Team Natsu make a mistake by replacing someone from their team? NaLu story. Rated T for language and maybe some fluff/lemon in later chapters. !Cover Image doesn't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Hello! This is my first story so please dun kill me :n:**

 **Lucy: You'll be fine, just dont make the story crappy :/**

 **Natsu: Yeah.**

 **Midnight: Sure, I'll try... Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **The ships in this story are:**_

 _ **Mainly Nalu**_

 _ **Faintly Gale,**_

 _ **Faintly Gruvia**_

 _ **and Faintly Jerza**_

* * *

Lucy's PoV

Lisanna has just come back Edolas about a month ago. She's so sweet, pretty and kind. We became friends really quickly but I've started to be ignored by everyone except Wendy, Carla and Happy. Even Natsu has been ignoring me. The only times they'd talk to me was if they were saying, "Lucy, could we take Lisanna on a mission just this time?" or "Can you take care of Wendy, Carla and Happy for us?" I'm kind of sick of it. I've decided to ignore them back. I've been going with Wendy, Carla and Happy on missions lately. I'm getting more money than I usually get so win win. There is one thing that sucks:

I miss them...

Well, I can't really do anything about it. I've been wondering why Happy has been coming with me lately, why isn't he with Natsu? He was sitting in my lap currently, at the bar so maybe it was a good time to ask. "Hey Happy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been with Wendy, Carla and me lately?"

"... because it's not the same with you gone at Team Natsu..." he mumbled, but I heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"They're planning to replace you with Lisanna..." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

I stared at him.

They're replacing me...

I should have seen it coming...

How could I have been so stupid...

I picked Happy up and hugged him and he hugged me back. He smiled and laughed, "Your hugs are way better than Lisanna's!" I smiled at him, "Thanks Happy." I looked over at Mirajane and smiled, "Hey Mira! Is the Master busy at the moment?" She finished wiping the table and looked at me and smiled, "He's talking to Erza at the moment but he'll be free soon!" she walked over to me. Happy flew over to Carla, knowing I was going to say something private. "So what's up?" she asked smirking. "Um, promise you wont tell anyone." I started. She nodded, "Ok well. Team Natsu is planning to replace me with Lisanna... And I wanted to just leave the guild for a while. So then I could get stronger and show 'em what stupid idiots they were!" I threw my fist in the air. Mira sighed, "Yeah, they can be idiots... But ok, I understand that but where would you go and train?" she asked. I shrugged, "Somewhere alone. I put all my faith to my spirits but none for myself. .." I sighed and stood up. "I dont want anyone looking for me though." Mira's face fell, "But why not? What if you get hurt?" she cried **(A/N: Not literally)**. "I'll be fine, I'll tell ya what, I'll come back in a year or earlier." Mira smiled and nodded. "I can remove your mark if you want and when you return, I can put it back." she offered. I nodded, "Thanks Mira!" I put out my right hand and she whispered something and a bubble appeared. My guild mark appeared in the bubble and the bubble popped, leaving nothing. My hand was bare, it was weird. I felt tears in my eyes, "Okay, I better go. Bye..." I waved at Mira and she had tears in her eyes, but she managed to wave. I hid my right hand as I walked away. I ran back to my apartment to pack. I can't believe my best friend and my crush is kicking me out of his team...

Natsu's PoV

"I'll be back Lisanna..." I got up and walked up to Happy. He was facing Carla, with his back to me. "Hey Happy, do-" I stopped when I saw him crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. He ran up to Wendy and sat behind her. "What were you going to ask?" Wendy asked, seriously. I've never heard her be serious so it was weird. "I was going to say, Do you know where Lucy is. I have to tell her the thing." I said. Happy wailed with tears and Wendy hugged him, Wendy said "She left the guild-" "WHAT?!" I screamed. "because of you." Wendy finished. "Well what good would she be to you if you were always going to be with Lisanna and if you were going to kick her out of the guild?!" Carla retaliated. Happy screamed something at me btu I couldn't understand him through the sniffs and his trembling voice. He flew out of the guild crying, "HAPPY, W-WAIT!" I yelled as I ran for the door. I was stopped when Lisanna ran infront of me, "Natsu, give them some space! Let them calm down and I'm sure we can talk to them tomorrow! They just need space!" Lisanna begged. I sighed in defeat, as much as I wanted to run after them, she was right.

Lucy's PoV

"How could they?!" I kept repeating as I packed. After a few minutes, I finished packing but I had a shower then left for the train.

~~~At the Station~~~

"LUCY WAIT!"

I turned around to see Happy speeding towards me. He smashed into my chest and hugged me, I hugged back. "What are you doing here Happy?" I asked. "Looking for you." he sniffed. I sighed, "You need to stay at Fairy Tail! I'm training to get stronger. I promise I'll be back. I'll miss you." I nuzzled the top of his head. I heard the train come. "Now I need to go, goodbye Happy! Tell Mira, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Gajeel and most of all; Levy, that I'll miss them!" I ran off and he waved. "Bye L-Lucy!" he tried to smile. I smiled and sat at the back so I could see him as we chugged away. 

* * *

**Midnight: HOW'S THAT FOR MY CHAPTER?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's PoV

It happened all to fast. I can't concentrate, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I've been on the train for about half an hour now and I still don't know where I'm going. I'm on an endless loop and I don't know where to go. A group of girls walked in, laughing and giggling. Behind them was a girl, she was dressed in all black and I couldn't see her head. The only indication of the person being female was because she was wearing a dress. All I could see was black and she walked down the aisle like a dead person. A few people gave her dirty looks and she noticed and walked faster towards the back. She turned to me and shifted uncomfortably, "May I sit next to you?" she asked. I stared at her but then snapped into reality and nodded, "Um yeah! Sure, just let me move over..." and I did. She sat next to me and sighed. I looked out the window, not wanting to seem rude because I would probably start staring again if I turned my head. Curiosity getting the better of me, I turned my head slightly and saw she was looking around franticly as if someone was going to kill her. She then relaxed and pulled down her hoodie. I fully turned around and stared,

"Oh my god." I say.

She turned and flinched, "Sorry, I'll put back my hoodie..." she grabbed the rim of her black clothing but I put my hand on hers. "No don't! I was just admiring your looks!" I smile. She had bright, pink hair like you'd see at a perfect sunset at a beach and it was wavy and long. The tips of hair were flames, it was so cool! She was lightly tanned and her left eye (From my point of view) was gray and her other eye was covered with a white eye patch. She lightly blushed and closed her eyes, "Thank you. I love your hair by the way..." she chuckled. She then looked at me, "I'm Mia." and she held out her hand. I gently shook it, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" I giggled. I then looked down and thought about Natsu and Lisanna. "Are you ok? You seem... distressed..." Mia said worriedly. It was nice to know someone can tell how I feel just by looking at me. "Aw, it's nothing. It's just I left a guild because I got kicked out of a team. Childish, right?" I don't look at her. I could see that she shook her head, "Oh no! I know how you feel, sometimes it's best to get some time alone. To clear your head, ya know?" she said. I looked at her with a small smile on my face. "I guess your right, I left to get stronger and to think about it all through..." She then grabbed my hand making me widen my eyes. "Why don't you train with me? I was planning to train anyway and I think it'd be better if I had some company..." she held my arms tightly, with hope in her eye.

' _Come on Lucy, take the offer! She might be a huge help!_ '

One voice in my head said but the other said,

' _Nah, she'll get in the way! She might be a criminal for all you know!_ '

I decided to go with the first voice, "Ok! That'd be great! But where when are we going to get off the train?" I asked. I just reliesed the train hadn't started yet. People were getting annoyed because more and more people kept having second thoughts and getting on the train or getting off. Finally, the door slammed in some people's faces and started moving. Mia's eye widened and she grabbed her stomach. She groaned as her face started to go pale. "Oh my god! Are you ok? Are you sick? Are you h-" I started panicking until she smiled weakly. "Oh, I've just g-got some motion s-sickness..." and she leaned over to my lap and lay there. 'She reminds me of Natsu... alot...' I thought.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

After 10 minutes of hearing Mia groan and whimper, the train stopped and she pointed to the door. I dragged her out and the train haulted, leaving us at a small town. Mia had gotten up and smirked, "Ok! Here we are! Now let me show you my powers! But first, lets go to a feild or something..." she grabbed my hand and ran. We ran for about five minutes until we met a clearing. She then turned and looked at me, letting go of my hand. "So what type of wizard are ya?" Mia grinned. Her cloak blew with the wind and her hair soon joined in. The tips of her hair looked on fire because of the flame print making me stare in awe. "Oh, I'm a Celestial Wizard! You?" I grabbed my keys and showed her. She then took off her cloak and let it drop, she then put one of her hands on her hip and smirked, "Don't worry about my power. I'm going to help you get stronger Lu-Lu!" she chimmed. "Lu-Lu?" I questioned. "Just a nickname!" she smiled a toothy grin. "You remind me alot of my friend..." I sighed and felt all the memories come flooding in making me close my eyes, holding tears back. "Oh I'm sorry! Should I changed my appearance or something or-" she started rambling about changing but I laughed. "I can only teach ya for..." she rubbed her chin with her gloved hands. "-3 months. Is that ok with you?" she asked. I smirked, "That's perfect!" "But on one condition, you take me to your 'guild'." she said while the wind stopped. I nodded and she smiled, "Ok, I'll let you guess my power... but I doubt you'll get it!" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed a chunk of her hair and shoved it in my face. She fist pumped the air as fire grew on her fist,

"I'm All Fired Up!" she smirked.

* * *

Author/Mia: You can probably tell who I am by now... *nervous laugh*

Lucy: It was so simple!

Author/Mia: Btw, Midnight has moved so Mia came and sorry for it being short and lack of detail! :3

Lucy: R&R please!

Author/Mia: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia: This chapter is mainly about my past, no serious NaLu or anything. I'm sorry that I rush things, I'm so impatient xP**

 **Natsu: SHHH! SHUDDAP I WANNA READ!**

 **Mia: Ok! Ok! Jeez...  
**

* * *

3 Months later _July 7th_

No one's PoV

The guild had been extremely quiet for the past three months, ever since their beloved celestial wizard left. It was as if the spirit had died, replaced by sadness and sorrow. Everyone was in pretty bad moods most of the time so they distracted themselves by going on long missions but in the end, they had to come back. The worst was Natsu and Happy. Natsu wouldn't leave the guild, he wouldn't eat, drink, talk or do anything but sleep and stare at the door, praying that his best friend would walk through those doors with that stupid grin that gets him every time. But not once did that happen, and his hope started to slip from his fingers. He wasn't in good shape either, he was bcoming slim and his eyes had dark bags. His eyes were filled with gray, sadness and just nothing... Happy cried whenever he was awake, missing how Lucy yelled at him or when they laughed together. Happy tried to sleep most of the time and Carla was starting to get worried. She was the only person who could get him to eat, but it took alot of convincing. Erza and Gray go on missions, like all the other guild members and soon, the other guilds in Fiore slowly began to see Fairy Tail's spirit drain. Team Natsu was disbanded 2 months ago and Natsu's spirit along with it. No one would ever be the same, no one would be the same until their Celestial Wizard came back.

On the other hand, Lucy as getting on very well. She learnt how to use her whip in so many more ways, how to protect herself and how to win a physical fight. Sometimes, she would whine about the weather being too hot or too cold or anything... But Mia was there, the whole way. When Lucy got free time, she would sneak to the train station and just sit on a bench, crying and sobbing her heart out. Mia was so similar to Natsu. Her grin, her spirit, her appearance and her personality. Mia knew everything about Lucy, her past, her dreams, her strengths, her weaknesses and more. She knew the girl inside out but Lucy knew nothing about Mia. Not even her specific power, all she knows is that she uses fire magic. She doesn't know her past, weakness, strengths, dreams and nothing. Lucy was going home today, it was the early morning, the sun poking out. She got up and walked straight to Mia, who was awake and looking at the ground. She was breathing quietly and... crying?

* * *

 **Lucy's PoV**

"M-Mia? Are you ok?" I studder. I know she wasn't but I had to ask her about her past. That was all I wanted to know. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Y-Yeah, I'm ok. Anything y-you need?" she asks. I shake my head but then stop and nod. "I know this may be private but..." I look away, smiling awkwardly. "Anything, I promise I'll answer..." she says with a big grin but I know she's nervous. "Y-Your past; Can I know about it?" I say. She sighs and looks at her flaming hand. "I knew this day would come... Ok I will..." Mia smiles nervously then her flame dies out. "I-I did not have a family, only a twin brother. We were in a forest, found in a pair. We always held hands, we were too afraid to let go. One day, a dragon found us... He kept us safe, taught us magic, taught us everything. Our lives seemed perfect for those years. But when we were seven... the dragon had taught us another spell and let us have a day off. My brother asked me where should we go. I said the volcano, our favourite place. I suggested a race to get there and he agreed. We ran as fast as we could, laughing and holding hands. He just won but slipped..." Mia started crying again and I gasped. "B-But I stopped him from falling because we were holding hands. My hand was slipping and so was his. I tried to pull him back up but it wasn't working. I was stressing and crying. I then thought of my only option, I teleported him to my position and I teleported to his and fell. It was like everything was going in slow motion. I was crying and so was he, I remember him yelling my name, I remember his puffy red eyes, his tears. I smiled as my life flashed before my eyes... "I'm sorry..." I whispered. I doubt he heard that but I screamed as I made contact with the lava. When I was fully in, I put a barrier around me. It didn't really cause any serious injuries, the dragon had taught me how to put up a barrier that even lava couldn't get through. I was too weak to swim up thought, so I waited. I waited several hours until I had enough strength to get up. By the time I made it out of that volcano, it was about midnight. I went to our little home but no one was there. There was no note, no message no anything. I tried to get a whiff of their scent, but they left awhile ago. I began crying, I thought they left me, I thought they decided to abandon me. I cried so hard and wailed, a black fog appeared around me..." her voice sounded dried up. "A deep voice told me that I would never be alone if I let him be apart of my soul. I was so alone, I was so scared so I agreed. I did not know the consequences. I just agreed. Suddenly, I felt pain to my right eye, it was stinging as if someone shoved heaps of shampoo in it. I screamed and then my screams stopped, my tears stopped, and the pain stopped. I walked to the nearest pond to see if my eye was ok. My left eye, was ok but my right... It was red, demon red. I got scared and ran into the forest, praying that I could find something that I could cover my new eye with. I could see normally but I could still hear that voice... I found a white eye patch, I put it on and have lived with it ever since. I wore the dress the dragon gave me... I was all alone so I went into the public, where people lived. I learnt how to earn money and I did... But I was always alone... no one to cheer me up except that voice..." Mia was crying hard. And today is the 10th anniversary!" she cried and cried. I hugged her and she covered her face with her hand. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Natsu! Igneel! I'm sorry!" she wailed. "N-Natsu?" I ask. I look at her with a blank expersion. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Y-Yeah, that's my twin brothers name... and Igneel was my dad..." she smiled weakly. "Anyway, let's get you home..." she stood up and offered her hand. "Y-Your Natsu's sister..." I say quietly. "N-Natsu, you lied to me..." I whisper in a softer voice. "W-Wait, you know Natsu?" she looks at me, as if I have two heads. "Y-Yeah... he's my best friend... the one who made me leave Fairy Tail in the first place..." I look away. "Oh and your eye... can I see it?" I ask. She nods and gently takes the eye patch off. She opens her eyes and she was right, one eye was demon red and the other was her normal onyx eye. I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on! Let's go!" I say and smiled brightly. She smiles back and grabs her eye patch and puts it on. She was wearing her strapless crop top made from the same material as Natsu's scarf, a black pair of shorts and her eye patch. She then grabbed my hand and ran out the door with me trailing behind. We got to the train station and sat at the front. It was pretty cold today so Mia made her hand go on fire. The train haulted to a start, Mia's head went straight to my lap. It took about 20 minutes to get back home but when we did, I dragged Mia out and went straight to the guild. When Mia wasn't seeing stars anymore, she got and walked by my side, smiling. "You live in a nice city. Must have been hard to leave, I'm guessing?" she says. I nod, not looking at her. "Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Imagine not seeing your brother for ten years..."

"I guess I could try and think of the pain..."

"Well, aren't you nervous?"

"Yes..."

"Do you _liiiike_ him?"

"What?! No! Don't become like his exceed!"

"He has an exceed? Is it blue?"

"Yes... How'd you know?"

"That blue thing was in my dreams..."

"Weird..."

"Yeah..."

We got to the guild and stood at the closed doors. I took a deep breath and felt Mia's hand on my shoulder. I pushed the doors open and closed my eyes. I shot them open when I heard nothing, a dead silence. It was uncomfortable and weird. "Lushee?" I look down to see Happy at my feet. "H-Happy?" I studder and pick him up and hug him. He hugs me back and I feel his tears damp my shirt. Happy then lifts his head and looks at Mia, she stares back. "Y-Your-" Happy studders. "Nice to see you again!" Mia says. Happy flys over to her and smiles. "You gave me that rare fish in that dream the other day!" he says as his mouth waters. She giggles and then looks at the other guild members. They were all staring at me and then...

 **"WELCOME BACK LUCY!"**

they all screamed. They all ran up to me and hugged me. Erza gave me a death grip hug and Gray messed up my hair. Levy-chan hugged me and cried into my chest. I smiled and then it faded as I saw Natsu sitting at the bar. He stared at me and Mia. 'Man, he's in bad shape...' I thought. "O-Oh my god." Mia says quietly and starts to fall back. Her eyes were filles with shock and small tears were in the corners of her eyes. "H-He's actually here, he's not gone..." she whispers as she hits the ground with a loud thump. Her eyes shut and she lay there, passed out. I scurried over to her and shook her. "Come on! Wake up!" I scream. "It's ok! I can heal her!" I turn to see Wendy running over. She began healing and I turn to look at Natsu again.

"N-Natsu..." I croak out.

"L-Luce..." he says quietly.


End file.
